Vincent's Daughter
by Furry Elf
Summary: What might have happened had a different person found Vincent, and helped him to keep his humanity? What if, instead of killing Adonis, he left never to return?


Title: Vincent's Daughter.  
  
Author: Furry Elf or Fanged Elf, depending on where you read this.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for gory stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: Vincent, Adonis, Holden, and Kisoka all belong to the all powerful Kelly. You can talk to her, or see her work at: www.arcana.keenspace.com Cassy and the story line belong to me.  
  
Time Line: Before Vincent met Holden. Indeed, Vincent and Holden shall never meet if I can help it. *sly grin* But they might notice each other on the streets one day.   
  
__________________________  
The pat of tiny feet coming up behind him on this cloud covered moon night broke him from his self-pitying thoughts.  
  
Great, just what I need. Another homeless kid begging money. I don't have time for this!  
  
He kept on walking, ignoring the instinct to turn around and look at whoever was following him.  
  
He didn't get very far.  
  
A tiny hand stretched out and grabbed the back of his coat and held on.  
  
Annoyed, and slightly surprised that a street kid would be so bold, Vincent stopped walking.  
  
The child behind him said nothing. Just held onto his coat. Vincent finally gave in and turned around to the child.  
  
It was a little girl. Around 4 or 5 years old. Clutching a teddy bear tight to her chest. Her hair was thin and wavy, flowing in the slight breeze in time with her summer dress. Her eyes, wide with innocence.  
  
This isn't a street kid, He thought. He sighed and bent down to her level. Adonis would call this weak. Screw Adonis. Vincent still had some humanity left in him and he was determined to keep it.  
  
He tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Later, he would find out that it wouldn't have mattered much if he shouted at the child.  
"What do you want?"  
  
The girl blinked at him, took his hand, and pointed far down the street behind them.  
  
"Momma broken."  
  
The quiet little voice, stopped the worlds' rotation.  
  
'Momma broken'. Broken? Hurt? His eyes widened.   
  
Dead.   
  
He could hear Adonis in his head already; 'Leave her be, someone else will find her.' Or worse yet, 'You haven't tasted pure blood yet, have you Vincent?'  
  
No! He would not do what Adonis told him. Not this time. Not this soul.  
  
Vincent let the little girl lead him the seven blocks down to another alleyway in the city.   
  
They were still two blocks away when he smelled the blood.  
  
What the hell....?  
  
When she started to walk in ahead of him, he stopped her. The smell alone would make any human keel over. He figured she shouldn't see whatever happened to her mother.   
  
Again.  
  
Vincent checked the doorways and windows, to make sure no one was watching, although he knew that if someone had been watching at all tonight, they would have already called the police.  
  
Keeping a staying hand on the child's shoulder, he looked into the dark alley, his vampiric eyes being better in the night.  
  
He wished to all things holy that he didn't have perfect night sight.  
  
She was.... torn. Mutilated. A fresh death. Blood still seeping out of her still limbs.   
  
It looked like someone had wrapped her in razor wire.  
Her purse was near the entrance of the alley, where she had dropped it in the struggle --if there was one-- he guessed.  
  
He decided that the best course of action was to get away from the body.  
  
Get the child away from the body.  
  
Turning back the way they had come, Vincent picked up both the purse and the girl and walked quickly down the street. When they had gone past the scent of blood, he crossed the street, sat the girl down on a bus stop bench and collapsed next to her.  
  
He blew a breath of air out and looked at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
She was straightening the bow on her teddy bear like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
He felt a brief pang of envy for her innocence.  
  
Running a hand over his face, he reached over her to bring the purse into his lap. There might be some information about the child in it. Her name, next of kin.  
  
Maybe he could leave her at the door of her house?  
  
Heaping prayers upon all things he could not touch, he opened the purse.  
  
Pictures. Money. Make-Up.  
  
He sighed, defeated. Of course, the only time he gives a fuck about someone dying, and he can't find anything about her.  
  
Now what?  
  
As he thought over what he could do, where he could take her, what Adonis was going to do, he looked at the pictures.  
  
All of the girl. None of the woman.  
  
All in different places. Different cities, states.  
  
Wait... there was one with the woman in it. In a way. The picture was taken in front of a window with a dark curtain behind it. He could almost make out the mother in this one.  
  
He went back through the pictures again, checking to see if any more were like the last.  
There were none. She had been careful it seemed.  
  
That word; careful, it sparked something in Vincent's mind.  
  
She had no ID, no pictures of herself, all the pictures were in different places.  
  
They had been on the run.  
  
He shook his head. Looks like their luck had run out on them.  
  
Or maybe, it wasn't who they were running from?  
  
But what if it was? They had killed the mother, what would keep them from killing the girl?  
  
He bent forward, holding his head in both hands now, at a complete lose for what to do. He couldn't possibly just leave her here. Or anywhere, for that matter.  
  
Adonis wouldn't stand for it. Vincent knew that. Adonis hated children. Said they were noisy. Took too much trouble. Only liked the pureness of their blood on special occasions.  
  
Vincent felt the girl move closer to him and he snapped his head up.  
  
A stiff breeze had started up, bringing colder air than her dress was made for.  
  
She had snuggled up against him, clutching his coat in her little fist.  
  
By the gods, He thought. What am I going to do with her?  
  
____________________  
  
Wow. Chapter One. Coolness. ^_^! Now then... what the heck am I going to write for chapter two??! *_*()  
Please R&R. I like reviews. Reviews make me very happy. ^_^ well... most anything makes me happy really, but that's besides the point. The point is you need to review. So review, damn it! \/--\/  
_____________________ 


End file.
